El Dorado
by SoldiersofPurgatory
Summary: Tieria and Hallelujah/Allelujah are broke and to fix some money they go to the harbor of Madrid in the year of 1519, bringing Hallelujah's cheat dices. Pure Crack!


**Author:**Humanfire  
**Fandom: **Gundam 00  
**Characters:**Allelujah, Hallelujah, Tieria  
**Genre:** Crack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:**Gundam 00 (c) Sunrise and its affiliates.  
**Warning:**Crack-fic on high level, mixture between Gundam 00 and Dreamworks animated movie El Dorado

**Summary:**Tieria and Hallelujah/Allelujah are broke and to fix some money they go to the harbor of Madrid in the year of 1519, bringing Hallelujah's cheat dices.

**Author's Notes:**Don't know where the idea came from, suddenly Tieria was Tulio and Allelujah/Hallelujah was Miguel, giving life to this crack-fic. The first one in a serie of Gundam/El Dorado crack-fics. Please comment! :D

1. Introduction

"Why are we going to do this?" Tieria said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Because we're broke… that's a reason as good as any, right?" Hallelujah smiled maliciously, his dark hair was pulled back, allowing both personalities to be in control from time to time. "And no one would expect your cute little face to cheat." He added as he gave his companion the red cheat dices. Tieria made a silent grump and snatched the dices from the dark-haired schizophrenic man.

_I think you went too far… _Allelujah said within the mind the both of them shared. Hallelujah just smirked at his other self.

You just sit back and watch, this will be amusing…

"How about you do that instead?" Allelujah said, taking over the body, pushing his maniac self away.

"Were you talking to me?" Tieria said coldly.

"Nope." Allelujah smiled gently.

"As I thought." Tieria sighed as they advanced towards the harbor, where all kinds of slugs gathered between their travels at the great sea.

Allelujah played cheerfully at the lute in his hands as Tieria got more and more money through his cheating. The two partners made a high-five as they won another round of dice.

"Lots of gold for me…" Allelujah started to sing but Tieria interrupted dryly:

"Shut up."

"Oh, someone is quite cranky today…" Hallelujah smirked.

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

"Ah…" He stopped, letting his other self take over again, slipping away from Tieria's rage that seemed to be building up.

"Hey! One more!" One of the thugs shouted angrily.  
"My fine gentleman…" Tieria said, his polite speech caused some of the people around them to raise an eyebrow. "You don't have any more gold to gamble with, you're broke." A victorious smile playing at his pale lips.

"How about this?" The thug asked, holding up a big piece of cloth with marks on it.

"A map?" Tieria said dryly, completely uninterested by the offer. Allelujah walked up to the thug, snatched the map out of his hands and made his bored companion look closer.

"Look a map… of El Dorado! The city of gold!" he whispered with an almost childish tone of excitement in his voice.

"Is this a hidden third personality that I didn't know about?" The purple-haired man said quietly, receiving an angered glare from Hallelujah.

"Don't make fun of us." He muttered.

"So, your answer?" The thug asked, tired of waiting.

Allelujah looked at Tieria with multi-colored puppy eyes, causing the red-eyed cheater to soften up a bit.

"Well alright, let's have a last gamble." He said, shaking the red dices in his small hand.

"Not with those!" The thug interrupted, showing them his own white dices. "Now we play with mine."

Allelujah made a silent gulp, receiving a cold stare from his purple-haired friend.

"You got a problem with that?" The thug sneered, looking confident.

"None at all." Tieria answered but behind the thug's back he said to the dual-personality:

"I'm going to kill you for this."

"Both of us?" Allelujah said, whimpering slightly, clutching his lute tightly.

Tieria shook his head, feeling annoyed with the whole situation as he walked up to the thug and got the white dices in his hands. Shaking them angrily in his hands, he let the small dices fly over the ground before they hit it and started to spin.

"Give me nine!" Tieria begged silently.

_Come on, come on! A nine, give us a nine! _Hallelujah cheered from the inside of Allelujah's mind, louder and louder. _A nine, goddammit! _

"Shut up!" Allelujah scolded his other self but his cry caused most of the people watching the game to turn to him instead of watching the dices which kept spinning. "Eh… sorry…" He said gently, as his other self laughed hard inside of his head, giving him an urge to scream again but he suppressed it.

The dices stopped.

Silence fell over the audience, making Allelujah wonder over the result. He walked up to his companion and looked over his shoulder.

The dices showed the number twelve together.

"No…" he gasped, a satisfied smile spreading over the thug's lips.

"Hehe, we'll be taking our gold back now." The thug said, slightly laughing. Tieria was sitting on the ground, boiling with rage because the plan failed. Hallelujah grabbed his shoulder, dragging him up at his feet.

"Tieria, run when I say now."

"Huh?" the purple-haired blinked as his friend ran towards the thug, giving him a hard kick in the stomach that sent him flying backwards. Hallelujah quickly grabbed the map and shouted:

"Now!" The thin man started to run down the street and Hallelujah followed him through the small alley with the crowd close at his tail.

They almost managed to shake the crowd off as they fled through the small alleys and streets of Madrid, creating some more space between themselves and the raging crowd.

Suddenly the two companions found themselves on the roof of a building close to the harbor. They stopped at the edge and looked on the long way down to the ground, where two open water barrels stood.

"End of the road huh?" Tieria said as he watched the long, dangerous way down.

"I bet two pesetas on that you can jump into one of the barrels." Hallelujah said confidently.

"Never, I'm not jumping." Tieria answered quickly.

"Do you want to be pushed instead?" Hallelujah smiled maliciously, giving Tieria the feeling that he really would get pushed down if he didn't jump on his own. The crowd's noises drew closer to them so he realized he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He nodded decisively to his companion and they jumped, falling several meters before they hit the wooden bottoms of the barrels.

"I won." Hallelujah said, sounding satisfied from the inside of his barrel.

"I'm still broke." Was the cold response from the other barrel.

"Darn." Hallelujah muttered before he slipped back into the consciousness that he and Allelujah shared.

Suddenly they could hear voices approaching and quickly put the lids on. As they sat there in their separate darkness the barrels began to move upwards.

"Are we being loaded on deck?" Allelujah said as the barrel was set down and someone began to roll it.

_It would seem so… This could be a problem… _Hallelujah responded.

The barrels stopped rolling and were set up in original position but they couldn't move the lids.

"Uh oh." Allelujah commented with a tone of fear in his voice.

"This is all your fault." Tieria whispered from the other barrel, sounding furious.

_To be continued… _


End file.
